Assistance
by notmetrustme
Summary: EXPLICIT YAOI WARNING. LxLight. Spoilers for chapter 34 onwards. Ever wondered exactly what happened to Light during his confinement? Well, I did...
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Okay, I got MAJOR inspiration for this from the first pictures of chapter 35! SPOILERS Do not read if you haven't read up to chapter 35/volume 5 (I don't know what episode of the anime it is)!_

_Well, when Light is in his first day of confinement, I noticed that in the room there was a toilet. Well, if his hands are cuffed behind his back, how the hell does he... you know... use the toilet? Many images popped into my mind, some less sensible than others... and this is the first one that I thought of! I'm not sure if the idea has been done before but whatever. I enjoy writing yaoi too much to care! ENJOY! ._

Light looked up helplessly at the camera in the corner with a red flashing light.

"Ryuzaki, I need to use the lavatory, but how am I meant to with these handcuffs?"

The detective in question was intently watching several large monitors, his thumb propped against his teeth and his eyes open wide. He was sitting with his knees up to his chest, as usual, and had just finished a bowl of strawberry ice cream. L was content.

His eyes opened slightly wider as the Kira suspect spoke, and after a second he reached down and pressed the button for the microphone.

"Okay Light, someone will be down in a minute."

L took his finger off the button and looked around. _No one's here...?_

There was nobody in the room. Then L remembered what time it was... nearly 3:00am. Of course, everyone had left hours ago. _Well, I'll just have to go down there myself then..._

Light was kneeling on the floor, feeling stupid. _I hate this! No... it's all to prove my innocence. It will pay off soon enough. Me and Misa will be freed, and I will be the God of this new world! Nobody will be in my way once my plan is complete!_

He looked into the darkness of the cell, up at where the camera was. To his surprise, there was no longer a red flashing light. Had the camera been switched off...?

A few seconds later, Light heard a key at the door. The doorknob turned and the door opened with a creak, letting a stream of light into the room. Breaking the light was a figure, obviously the person who had come down to assist him. _I'll just get his over and done with._

However, the person standing in the doorway was not Watari, or Matsuda or any other member of the task force. It was Ryuuzaki himself! Light's heart skipped a beat. _But... why..._

As if he could read minds, L answered the question in Light's mind. "Everyone else has gone home, so I must help you myself. Sorry, I know you don't have a clock in here, it's nearly 3 am."

L looked down at the suspect, and Light looked up at him in slight awe.

Light struggled to his feet, stumbling slightly because of the handcuffs. He would have fallen back down if L hadn't caught him...

His hands were on Light's shoulders, supporting him. Light looked up at L, eyes wide in the darkness. L was looking back... intensely. They were incredibly close... Light felt strange...

_So this is what he looks like close up, I never noticed how... how his face is so... his eyes..._

Light felt his face going red and he looked down, embarrassed. He noticed how L's hands were still on his shoulders, though he was perfectly fine now.

"Um, Ryuzaki, I'm fine..."

L just threw him a sceptical look. "You don't appear to be fine, you look troubled, as if you're arguing with yourself."

_...damn. How can he tell my feelings like this?!? I need to punish him! Make him show HIS feelings to ME!_

Light stepped back from the detective and gave him a fake look of happiness. "Seriously Ryuzaki, I'm perfectly okay! I can handle this confinement, after all, I was the one who-"

"No, that's not what I'm thinking," L interrupted. "Is my presence bothering you in any way?"

Light just couldn't take it any more. "Just help me and you won't have to be here for very long anyway!" His heart was racing, he'd never been so angry at someone in his life. But he had a feeling it wasn't anger... _what is this feeling? I was to get my hands on him, make him... suffer._

Light shook the thoughts out of his head and turned around, lifting his hands and waiting for L to undo his handcuffs.

L, however, did not move. He just looked at Light with a look of empathy, then a small smile showed on his face which Light couldn't see.

"Light-kun, I still suspect you of being Kira. If I undid your handcuffs, there's a chance you might try to strangle or at least fight me."

It's true that L just wanted to tease Light a little bit. He wasn't altogether worried about being attacked, he was sure he could never be beaten by this boy. He just wanted to see a reaction, maybe this could push him to his limits and make him reveal something he didn't want to.

Light turned back around to face L, a look of confusion on his face. "Ryuzaki, then how am I supposed to..." He then froze. Blood rushed to his face as confusion turned to horror. Just as his heart had calmed down, it now beat furiously again. _He's going to..._

L shut the door behind him, enveloping the pair in darkness. He took a step towards Light, making them close once more. Light was frozen, unable to move, completely speechless at this time. L was so close, he could feel his breath on his face... their faces were merely inches apart.

They looked into each other's eyes, and the smile was gone from L's face. He now displayed no emotion, as always. But deep inside, there was a hint of lust that L didn't recognise.

_I'm doing this for the investigation... for the investigation... I need to get close to him. I hadn't thought of this plan before now, but to attain information, I must gain a level of trust..._

"Light... I have turned off the cameras and microphones. I do not want my face or voice recorded at any time. So for anything you do or say from now on, I will be your only witness. Say anything you like."

_No cameras? And why doesn't he turn the light on? I can't see the expression on his face properly, is he smiling? My heart... it's beating so fast... I can't breath properly!_

Light gulped as L continued talking. "I cannot remove your handcuffs, but I can still help you... using other methods..."

Light didn't need the toilet any more. Not one bit. He gulped as L turned his eyes downwards.

L moved his hands from his side to Light's zipper. Light looked upwards and his breathing was getting a little heavier. _Perfect, he's just where I want him... he's going to submit to me. You don't need the toilet any more, do you Light? I don't think so. _

L decided to tease Light just a little more. He moved his hand away from Light's groin and placed it on the back of the boy's head instead. Still inches apart, L could hold back no longer. He closed the gap between them with a slow kiss, gently brushing Light's lips at first. He closed his eyes, thoroughly enjoying the sensation of the shivers running down his spine.

Light felt like he was going to have a heart attack. L's lips were cold but gentle. Light noticed that L had closed his eyes and did the same, caught in the moment. They kissed gently in the dark, each boy trying to get to know the other.

L's heart was also beating faster now. He wanted to gain information from this boy, but he wanted something else too... something he'd never been given before. _This boy really is the same as me. It's like he knows just how I fight... this could get interesting..._

They separated, each breathing slightly faster. They caught eyes, and were captivated. Light felt a sudden anger in him, the same feeling as before but amplified tenfold. It burst out of him as he smacked his lips against L's, desperate to make him pay, his tongue broke through L's cold lips into the warmth of his mouth. Unexpectedly, L tasted like strawberry. This made Light slightly more aroused... he was enjoying this more that he could ever have imagined. He was winning.

L however was taken aback by Light's sudden and vicious attack, and tried to counter by in turn thrusting his own tongue into Light's mouth, searching for a weakness. He searched Light's mouth until the boy got fed up and bit down on L's tongue. Not roughly, just enough to make L take his tongue out of his mouth.

But of course, L wouldn't take this. He kissed Light roughly in the dark and moved his hand from Light's head down to his waist. He placed his other hand on his back, so that he could not get away from him. _I have you now Light, you won't be able to resist going further, I know you won't. It's in our nature to fight back until we're both spent._

Light was indeed frustrated. He separated from L and they both opened their eyes, but he still felt helpless due to the fact that his hands were still handcuffed. Instead, he bowed his head and proceeded to kiss and nip at L's neck and shoulders, which were just as cold as his lips. _I will not be the only one feeling this way... he has to feel this too. That way, I will know just how to counter his attacks... _

L closed his eyes and started panting slightly. _I like this... quite a lot... but is it a weakness? No, I know just how to counter-attack. I know his next move._

For a while, L just enjoyed the sensation of Light's warm lips on his skin. As predicted, Light moved to his chest and attempted to nudge L's shirt up to feel his bare skin. However, L had the advantage; he wasn't handcuffed.

He grabbed his shoulders and pushed Light away from him, and Light fell backwards. Luckily, the bed was behind him. Well, lucky for L that is. Light sat up abruptly, quite surprised by L's sudden actions. But nothing could prepare him for what L had in mind now. Nothing could be done to stop him either.

The mischievous detective grinned slightly as he moved his hand between Light's slightly parted legs, and the suspect shuddered suddenly.

Light leaned backwards on the wall behind him and let out a soft moan. His eyes were closed and his breathing was heavier... _I can't believe... he's using this method of attack. I never thought of this... well, I had thought of it, but never taken it seriously... maybe he is better than I am... maybe he could beat me...?_

L began to feel Light through his trousers. Light was already aroused, making L's job easier. L enjoyed controlling the boy's feelings, and made a mental note to use it more often. However, the detective was a little shocked as Light suddenly spoke up.

"Ryuzaki... if you're going to do this... at least do it properly..." he said between breaths.

L didn't quite know what he meant at first, but then it struck him. Light _did _want to go further, how predictable. _I'm attacking him, but he's accepting everything. Maybe he has other plans for me...? Oh well, I should deal with the present right now. Lord, I feel flushed, I'm getting more into this than I had originally imagined... am I aroused too?_ He didn't dare look down to check.

He instead looked back up at Light, who was watching L with slightly scared eyes. _I can tell those eyes are begging for more. He doesn't need to beg, I was going to do this in the first place... I wanted to do this... I need this more than he does!_

L reached for Light's zipper once more. He wasn't teasing any more, he was serious. This fight had gotten more intense, and it wasn't child's play. L pulled down the zipper as Light leaned back again and prepared himself as much as he could.

L couldn't believe what he was about to do. He had never thought of this method of attack before... one that his victim actually seemed to enjoy. He could have used this in many cases in the past... _but why have I only just thought about it with Light? Is he the only one I would consider..._

His mind was racing, as was his heart and his breathing. His fingers gently caressed Light's skin as he approached his underwear. He grasped it with his thumb and finger and gently pulled it down.

Light's face felt so hot, he couldn't think properly any more. He leant against the wall and grasped the bedsheets with his cuffed hands as L came into contact with him for the first time. _This guy...! He knows me too well! How...?_

"Unnn..." Light let out a soft moan that made L shiver. _I want to hear him moan like that again. I want to see him helpless before me... caused by me..._

Light continued to pant harder and harder. His eyes were shut tight and his face was flushed and sweating a bit. He also moaned more frequently, which sparked L's arousal.

_I haven't felt like this very much in my whole life... I want him to do the same to me. But I'll have to wait for him to attack back... lord... I feel almost as aroused as him! This boy..._

"Ah! Ah... nn... L...!" Light couldn't hold back these noises no matter how hard he bit his lip. He was still afraid of letting his emotions show to the detective. But his name had slipped so carelessly from his lips, he hadn't been thinking straight. He decided that now was not the time to think about this, he would plan a counter attack later. _For now, I'll just take this as it comes. Nnn... L... I hate you for making me feel this way..._

L shuddered as he heard his name spoken. He closed his eyes and began to roughen his touch. He wanted so badly to hear his name again, spoken from the lips of this boy, who was helpless in front of him.

"Ah... aaah... L! Oh...!"

Just as L reached a peak arousal at the sound of his name, Light was finished. He wiped his hand on the sheets, and realised he was panting too. He felt blood rush into his face as he shakily straightened up to look at Light, almost dreading what he was about to see.

Light looked rough. His head had dropped down, his eyes still closed. He was struggling to control his breathing, and soft pants were still escaping his mouth. He was shivering.

Only one thing was going through Light's mind. _...I hate this guy. I hate him. I really hate him. Look what he's made me do... he's controlling me! I won't accept this! It's time to attack back, once is once!_

L steadily got to his feet and looked down at Light, who looked up at him angrily.

"Light..." was all the detective could think of to say. _What have I done? He looks furious, I'd better leave quickly. I'm not keen on facing the consequences, did I go too far?_

L turned to the door, but found that as soon as he tried to move his foot, his ankle was gripped by Light's legs. He turned back to see an expression of fury on Light's face.

"Where do you think you're going? You're not finished here just yet..." he said, as a wide smile erupted on his face. L just looked back in horror. _W... what have I done? What's he... going to do to me?_

L gulped. _I'm in trouble._

_A/N: Well, that's it! I started writing this with no intention of continuing into another chapter. But I think this is too much fun to pass up. We've seen L as a seme, now he shall become uke! MUAHAHA! Light wants revenge..._

_No idea when I'll get this finished. Please review if you like it! I know it's not amazing but I like the plot, and I have a good idea for the next chapter (which will probably be the last one, this story isn't going to be too long)_


	2. Chapter 2 PREVIEW

**Haha yes, another preview! I'm afraid this one is even more of a cliffhanger. I haven't been able to update my stories due to maaaajor busy-ness. I've been trying to find time to write, but failing. So yeah, sorry about that! I'll get this written soon. Well, after my exams maybe. My exams end in June. See you guys then! Unless I get something written in between... but I doubt it.**

**Oh! And just a quick note... for those of you who like Wammy kids yaoi, I'm in the process of writing a MelloxNearxMatt... yes, threesome. I've only written about a paragraph so far but I'm really excited x3**

L looked at the Light with a hint of pity and fear. Light was indeed a mess. He had stood up and was looming over the older boy even though they were the same height. L could not tell what expression the boy was showing, because his hair obscured his face. He could, however, guess.

L decided that it was not wise to linger here for too long. _If I try to leave... what can he do? He IS handcuffed after all. However, if he really is Kira, there is nothing that could agitate him more than this. If he really IS Kira... it seems I cannot win unless I use my full physical strength on him. But if he isn't Kira... would Light allow this? This situation could work to my advantage..._

L tore his gaze from the boy and turned to the door, trying to anticipate what would happen next.

There was only one thing on Kira's mind right now: _I hate him. He got me... it was indeed a good move. Now it's my turn L, where do you think you're going?_

A small smirk danced across Kira's face a split second before he swung his leg round and tripped up Ryuzaki. The older boy went crashing to the cold hard ground. Light's aim was true, even in the darkness of the cell.

L turned around, hair messed up even more and covering his face, and looked back up at Light. The suspect's eyes were almost manic. L's eyes however grew wide as he saw something he had never seen in Light's eyes before. The murky desire for revenge lurked in his features, and it was growing stronger every second L gazed at him with that expression of dread.

L's face then changed from a look of horror to a look of acceptance. He had decided what he would do.

The detective tried to stand up, but Light lifted his leg and put a foot on his chest, pushing him back over slowly but strongly to lean L's back against the wall. Before L could say or do anything, the handcuffed suspect was down on his knees on top of L, and their faces were mere inches apart.

"Ryuzaki, you knew this was coming, from the moment you closed that door. No, you want this to happen, I can see it in you eyes. You're yearning for this so much, and for so long..."

L was not surprised. _This isn't the first time he's been able to know exactly what I'm thinking. Light Yagami... do what you want. I'm yours, for now._

When L said nothing, Light assumed that this meant he accepted what was about to happen. He nipped at L's ear, and the dark haired boy felt his whole body heating up. He found that his breathing was coming out in short pants before long.

_Light... this isn't a side of me I've ever displayed to anyone before, do not take this lightly..._

He couldn't prevent a moan from escaping his lips as Light moved straight downwards to the top of L's jeans. He bit down on the zipper and looked up at the detective, who had his eyes closed. His toes were squirming.

Light slowly pulled down the zip with his teeth... nudged it open with his nose and gently kissed the skin above his underwear.

L's toes were squirming a lot at this point as the older boy's breath became heavy, with the occasional moan. He was sitting in his normal position, except his legs were open this time and his feet were either side of the main Kira suspect. His hands were on the floor by his sides, bracing him for what he knew was about to come. He made no effort to resist now.

Light grinned as he pulled down L's underwear with his teeth. _Have you given up L? Have you surrendered? Revenge never tasted so sweet. _(AN: Lol, sorry, couldn't help it xDD) _Your skin is warmer than I thought Ryuzaki... you do have emotions... otherwise you wouldn't be moaning my name like that... it sends shivers down my spine._

Indeed, L WAS moaning the boy's name. "L-Light..." he stammered between rasped breaths, fists and eyes clenched tight. Light found these gasps made him more and more aroused, and tried in vain to make the detective release more moans. _I will get as much feeling out of you as I can._


End file.
